At present, in a general mobile communication service, when terminal A and terminal B are in an ordinary voice call process, the terminal A cannot answer a call from a third-party terminal C. At this time, the ring back tone received by the third party is “The user you dialed is busy now. Please redial later.” In this case, the network determines that the terminal A is in a call process, and plays a ring back tone indicating that the called party is busy to the terminal C to directly deny the access of the terminal C. The called terminal A has no right to make a selection and the decision right depends on the network device.
To solve the above problem, the prior art provides a technical solution for call waiting. When the user of the terminal A has activated a call waiting service and is in a call process with the terminal B, if the third-party terminal C pages the terminal A, the network does not distinguish the calling party but directly delivers the paging request to the called terminal A. The terminal A receives a prompt information about the incoming call from the terminal C, and may select to answer or deny the call from the terminal C. Once the terminal A selects to deny the call, the terminal C does not know the specific reason why the terminal A denies the call, which brings a poor user experience to the terminal C. Once the user enables the call waiting service the called terminal cannot screen the access of a low-priority user; the user of the terminal A needs to manually judge whether to allow the access of the terminal C. The user needs to perform operations manually in the call process, which may cause many invalid access attempts in case of no management. If the low-priority user is denied, the denied user has a poorer experience than denied by the network.